1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a merchandise display system that is configurable for installation on a variety of merchandise display frames, and more particularly for installation on existing merchandise display gondolas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Supermarkets, department stores, and the like generally make a substantial investment in product display infrastructure such as frames, shelving and gondolas. Store owners have typically been able to stock and display their entire current inventory of products on the display infrastructure already installed in the store. Product displays may be changed or somewhat customized to accommodate particular products so long as such customization is permissible using the structural and dimensional specifics of the installed infrastructure, e.g. mounting holes, brackets, etc. In general, though, a store's installed display infrastructure is inflexible insofar as drastically altering product presentation and delivery and, as such, limits the store owner's options with respect to varying or altering the installed infrastructure.
As competition among various products increases, it has become more important to identify ways to distinguish one manufacturer's product from the rest of the field. One common approach is the use of eye-catching, unique product displays. It is therefore desirable for a store owner to be able to utilize existing display infrastructure that offers product manufacturers the flexibility to uniquely display and deliver their products. Unfortunately, currently available in-store display systems simply do not provide the desired flexibility that would permit the store owner to retrofit existing infrastructure to accommodate a variety of products as the needs of the store change, e.g. in response to requests from product manufacturers.
Reconfiguring existing merchandise display systems is a difficult, expensive and time-consuming task at best, and is generally beyond the capabilities of the typical store owner. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a merchandise display system to retrofit an existing display gondola, which can be installed by the store owner, without the use of tools, measuring or leveling devices.
A further disadvantage of existing product display gondolas is that a portion of the product display surface is taken up by supports (e.g. stanchions for mounting of shelf brackets), even though the supports may not be utilized. As the size of the display area directly relates to product sales, and hence to profits, it would therefore be advantageous to provide a merchandise display which maximizes the amount of product display area.